kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ANGEL
By a Wikia Contributer Chapter 1 A Broken Angel (Jem) Falling... Falling... I... was falling... Falling fast... Falling dangerously fast.. But, the question is... Why? Why was I falling? Why did this happen? Well, I only remember being angry. But I should really tell you the whole story, right? Well, here it goes. Oh... You probably might be wondering how I'm telling you my story as I'm plummeting to my death. I promise it's going to be a quick story... My name is Jemina Angelos. I live within a royal family, which i do so happily love. This means that I'm a princess, and since I was the oldest sister, I am to be married in 3 more years. That also means arranged marriages... Ick. The worst part about this is that my parents had already chosen my future husband! Ugh, that makes me so mad! ...Anyway... today was a big day for me. It was my final test to prove my worth in our kingdom. i stood in the middle of my study room with my teacher, parents, little sister, Samantha, and one of my best friends, Pit. "Alright, Jemina," My teacher called out to me. "Get ready to take your flight test." ...Yeah. I go through the flight test, just like everyone else. You must be thinking, 'Why is the beautiful, talented Jemina Angelos taking a flight test?' Well, I forgot to mention to you... I'm actually an Angel. Yep, a heavenly person with wings. I've got the wing of a Pegasus, beautiful and majestic. However... I. Can't. Fly. If my wings didn't show any beauty, it'd be useless. So, I prepared for my flight test and all... "Your flight test begins... Now!" My teacher replied. Just like how I was taught, I began to flap my wings. I felt myself being lifted slightly in the air. I was flying...! Not! My feet had hit the ground within a few seconds after takeoff, meaning that I was only a few inches off the ground. But I wasn't going to give up here. I tried countless times, and each time, my wings grew heavier and heavier. It got to the point where I was exhausted and couldn't go on; I dropped to my knees and hands as I tried to catch my breath. My teacher jotted something in his book and dismissed me. I went to join Sam and Pit afterwards, although I was really depressed and I really mean DEPRESSED... "Ah, don't worry about that, Jem! You did fine!" Pit pats my back. Pit, like me, was an Angel. He used to be flightless like me so that how we met and became friends when we were younger. Now he knows how to fly, and all... If I can describe Pit, it would be... Good-hearted and friendly... Well, also goofy, naive, kinda a show-off... But, still, he's a great guy. Pit is 15 years old, a year older than me. He had blue eyes, like me, and many brown tufts of hair. He also wore a golden laurel crown around his head. He wore an white exomis decorated with red and gold-yellow hems at the edges. This is fastened on his right shoulder by a gold pin with a red gem attached to it. He wore a brown belt with the outfit which had silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle (I picked that out for him recently). Along with the outfit, he wore navy blue tights. I had also decided to have him accessorize himself so that he'll look more... Angel-like, he had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another one on his right thigh. He wore shin-high sandals that were brown and decored with crossing, beige bands, and the top edges were decored white wool. I made him dress like that because he was actually Captain of Skyworld's Royal Soldiers... "Yeah, don't be so bummed out." Sam replied. My little sister can be described as mysterious in a way... She was 13 years old, a year younger than me. She had blue eyes, but very milky and clouded-like (She's actually blind... It' hard to explain how she can still "see"even though she's blind...) and she had shining black hair that was held in a ponytail for the time being. She, too, wore a laurel crown of gold. She wore a dress-like exomis similar to Pit's expect for the pin, which had a light blue jewel on it and the exomis had light blue-and gold-yellow hems at the ends. To make it easier, She was wearing about the same outfit as Pit expect for the color scheme and the gold and bronze rings; she had silver and gold. "Please... That was a fail...again." I replied, scratching my head bashfully. I would describe myself as random, selfless and sometimes sensitive... Like Pit, I had blue eyes, like the vast ocean. I had long black hair that was actually spiky and ended in two red-streaked curled ends on each side. My bangs were the same as well. I was dressed that same way was Sam, expect for the color scheme, which was dark blue and gold. I actually purposely made Sam and I dressed kinda like Pit to show our importance in Skyworld and yet live somewhat of a normal life here like Pit. My teacher had went to go speak my parents so Pit, Sam and I decided to go get ice cream, Pit's treat according to Sam. We were coming back to the castle, when I overheard my teacher's conference with Mom and Dad. "She's utterly HOPELESS! The girl can't even lift herself off the ground, never mind fly!" My teacher, who seem very mad. "Can't she have another chance?" My dad asked, concerned. "No... it's useless. That Angel will never be able to fly, ever..." "No..." My mother... "That... That means she can't become...!" "Please, Give her just one more chance! She knows everything and-" "NO! That girl is unteachable... She'll never know how to fly... for the rest of her Angel life..." I was completely stunned at those words... "Oh nonono! The best weapon I've use was the...? Jem?" Pit was talking to Sam when he paused. Of course he saw my reaction, and Sam noticed the atmosphere... "Jem?" Sam asked. I was trembling and I tired to hold back the tears... But, I couldn't, I just couldn't. I dropped my things and began to run. "JEM!" Pit cried after me. But I didn't stop look back. I was just running, just about anywhere, anywhere far away from the castle, far away from Skyworld... I was running blindly when I heard Pit and Sam's voice behind me. "Jem! Come back!" Sam cried. "Don't listen to him! He doesn't know your true potential!" Pit replied. I finally stopped and turned around, tears streaming my face. "Guys, I'll never be able to fly! Did you not hear him? I'm the only Angel in Skyworld that can't fly!" "You never know that! I used to be unable to fly, too, Jem!" Pit said. "But, you passed your flying test this year!" "Life changes, Jem! Get over it!" Sam replied. She just didn't get it... "Sam, you'll never understand what I'm going through right now! I'll never fly, ever! You still get to fly!" I was getting mad now. "You're acting as if this is the end of the world, Jem!" "IT IS! FOR ME! If I don't know how to fly, I won't ever fly for the rest of my life! If I do figure out a way to fly, I'll be forced to marry!" "Well, at least you'll be able to see for the rest of your life! My SIGHT was taken by the Rulers of the Underworld!" "Well, you should've stayed by the castle's fountain instead of FLYING off to catch your drawing! It's not my fault that I couldn't fly after you! It's not my fault that they caught because you wandered too far from Skyworld!" I screamed, stomping my feet. Now this was an argument between sisters... I've been totally engaged with this fight that I failed to see Pit's reactions. "Um... Jem! Get over here... Like, now!" Pit warned me. "No! I refuse to stay in Skyworld in I'm going to deal with these problems. I'd rather fall to to the ground, never to return here, than to stay here and be flightless forever!" I screamed. And before I knew, the clouds that I was standing on broke under me. And within a second, everything was fast but yet slow... Sam's surprised face, and Pit running to catch my hand. I reached out to grab it but all i grabbed was air. "JEEEMMM!" Pit and Sam called out to me but I didn't answer... I watched as I saw their surprised and fear-strucken faces as they slowly disappeared through the clouds. It had only registered to me that I was falling, no... I was plummeting to the Earthworld, plummeting to my death... And that's the basic jist of how I'm falling... Oh... I forgot! I can't fly, but every Angels can glide! I angled my wings so that instead of just falling, I was gliding! But, I was still plummeting to the ground... "C'mon... c'mon..." I mumbled, gliding through the thick clouds. Soon I was hovering above a city. A modern like city... Tall buildings... and all... It's nothing that I learn about in Angel school. "Whoa..." I sigh in awe. I was so distracted by the view that I didn't even notice I was going to crash-land into a forest by a large building. "AH!" I covered my face and soon I was gliding/plummeting and even crashing through tons of trees and branches. I screamed in terror as I did before I finally hit the ground and stopped, I had hit something that didn't feel like a tree or even a bush... Whatever it was, I also knocked it down. I collided into the ground and rolled fast from the impact. I heard and felt a couple of snaps and cracks from me, and I knew that it wasn't good. But, before i had time to react, I hit my head on a rock. And then, I was out like a light... Category:Short story